Compositions
by a k a T s U k i 90210
Summary: on his birthday, was her proposed time of leaving. How would he deal with this? "I would rather die than live a million years without knowing you."


A/N: For this story, I had many versions in mind but I chose to do this first

**A/N: For this story, I had many versions in mind but I chose to do this first. Don't worry, I'll post the other versions once I'm done with all of my in-progress stories. This is actually a one-shot songfic.**

**Tonight**

**By sakurapurple09**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" a pink-haired girl shook the said person.

"Huh? I want to sleep more…Don't wake me up please." Said person groaned then went back to sleep.

"Ugh, mou Sasuke! I want to show you something!"

"Just place it beside my clock."

"Fine." She frowned and placed her 'gift' beside his clock and walked away.

After a few hours, Sasuke woke up and felt hungry so he went to down to the kitchen and took some tomatoes from the refrigerator. When he came out, he noticed the gloomy aura surrounding his parents and the sad aura emitting from his elder brother, Itachi.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned on the TV and on the news was about a teenage girl with cherry blossom pink hair that just had a car accident together with her parents known as Mr. Kiru Haruno and Mrs. Michiko Haruno.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are lucky to be in stable condition but their only daughter known as Sakura Haruno is at a critical condition and most doctors say that there's a slim that she'd survive. As you can see, there are a lot of people waiting outside the Konoha Main Hospital. Lets go near one person. Excuse me Miss but how well do you know Sakura Haruno, the heir of the Haruno Corporation?" The reporter asked.

"Sakura was my bestfriend ever since I wa-"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi called to him.

Sasuke went inside his room and quickly grabbed Sakura's gift for him. He opened the raven-colored box and found a picture frame with his picture and Sakura's. On the picture, he wrapped his left hand around Sakura's waist protectively while smiling happily. Sakura was doing a peace sign while being held protectively by Sasuke.

He frowned reminiscing the moment.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! I brought a camera!! Come on lets take a picture!" She helped him get up. _

"_Naruto!! Naruto!! Take a picture of me and Sasuke please!!" She called out to Naruto who was eating ramen behind the tree._

"_But, I'm still eating!" He whined._

"_Hurry up Dobe,we haven't got all day!" Sasuke interjected._

"_But, I'm still eating my ramen!"_

_Sasuke and Sakura glared at him._

"_Fine!! But you have to treat me to ramen for one whole month!" _

"_Fine Dobe." Naruto grinned. Naruto stood up, taking the camera away from Sakura._

"_Okay, when I say three you say cheese!"_

"_Fine. Just hurry up Dobe."_

"_Okay fine, fine, I'm hurrying up… okay…1…2…3..!" Sasuke wrapped his arm at Sakura's waist protectively and Sakura was doing a peace sign._

"_There done! Teme don't forget the treat!!" Naruto hurriedly skipped away._

"_What's his problem?" Sakura asked looking at the retreating back of Naruto._

"_Don't mind him." Sasuke cupped her cheek and kissed her softly._

He went down and got to the garage. He rode his car and turned the engine on. He drove hurriedly to Konoha Main Hospital.

While driving to Konoha Main Hospital his eyes were flooded by his tears and as a result his vision suddenly blurred causing him to have difficulty in driving as well as focusing his eyes on the road.

BEEP BEEP HONK HONK

CRASH!

Another car accident happened.

"Hurry! Hurry! He's losing to much blood every passing second.

Available nurses and doctors treated him. He too was in critical condition like Sakura.

_**SASUKE'S DREAM**_

_A girl with cherry blossom pink hair known as Haruno Sakura hovered over a crying Sasuke._

"_Its okay Sasuke you'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm here."_

_She comforted him._

"_But Sakura, you're in critical condition I might just lose you in a second!"_

"_Shhsh.. Sasuke, I told you that you'll be fine. Its not yet your time Sasuke." Sakura hugged him._

"_But Sakura you'll be fine right? I'm gonna see you again right?"_

_She frowned at his question._

"_I don't know Sasuke. I think not." This angered him._

"_What do you mean 'I don't know'? Huh? What would life be when you're not here beside me? Answer me Sakura! I love you Sakura! I love you so much! I cant live without you! You're my life. My world revolves around you! I don't know what to do if you're not here! It would drive me insane!" She still frowned._

"_Sasuke, I Love you too! I love so much! I Love you so much Sasuke that I'd do anything just for you to live even if me dying would let you live, I'd rather do that than knowing you're dead. Like you Sasuke it hurts me so much knowing you wont be here at my side." Sasuke went to the crying Sakura and comforted her._

"_Sasuke, please forgive me but its not your time yet. Remember Sasuke that I'll always be by your side and that if you miss me just look up the sky and watch the shining stars just like what we used to do. I Love you Sasuke and don't ever forget that. Goodbye Sasuke."_

"_Sakura! Sakura! What's happening to you? Why are you fading? Why cant I touvh you?!"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but this is goodbye. I Love you and don't forget that."_

_**END OF SASUKE'S DREAM**_

Just as he woke up, he heard the long beep of the monitor beside his bed and turned his head to its direction. He found out that Sakura's heart just stopped beating because of the straight line that can be seen running at the monitor and the long beep that can be heard. Just as he woke up, their song ended. Just as he woke, a tear fell from his eyes. Doctors and nurses hurriedly came into the room trying to revive the fallen Sakura.

"Ok 1,2,3, Clear!" BEEP

"Clear!" BEEP

"One more, Clear!" BEEP

"One more, Clear!" BEEP

"Last one, Clear!" BEEP

The doctors shook their head.

Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura's limp body went up and down in union with the machine.

"No…" He whispered to himself as he lowered his head and faced the floor so that his bangs would be covering his crying eyes. The doctors and nurses came out of the room. They were greeted by the crying parents of Haruno Sakura and the half-happy and half-sad parents of the famous singer Uchiha Sasuke. Happy because Sasuke lived. Sad because Sakura died.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Haruno but your daughter didn't make it. Luckily, Uchiha Sasuke is already in stable condition and has now woke up. We tried our very best but sadly it was not enough. I'm sorry" Then the doctors went away. Mrs.Haruno hugged her husband and she cried some more.

Sasuke and Sakura's parents went inside their room. Mrs. Haruno immediately went to Sakura's side and placed her cold hands in her own warm ones.

"Sakura, my beautiful daughter Sakura! Why'd you have to leave me and your father? Why did you die at such a young age? Sakura! Sakkura! Why? Why'd you have to leave me? Sakura!!" Mrs. Haruno cried her lungs out while Mr. Haruno comforted his wife.

The issue about Haruno Sakura, daughter of the famous Kiru Haruno and Michiko Haruno, heir to the Haruno Corporation, famous singer and composer, and Sasuke's soon-to-be-wife died at a young age of seventeen (17) due to a tragical car accident on July 23. People around the world could not believe what has happened and they mourned for her death.

Many people gathered at the honored cemetery at Konoha. It was already Sakura's funeral. People around the globe bought a candle and at their houses they prayed that Sakura would find peace in heaven and that Sasuke would find peace in his heart to accept the fact that Sakura's dead and that it would not be difficult for him to move on.

At Sakura's funeral, held a death mass. Most of the people that were gathered were daughters and sons of famous people and Sakura's dearest and closest friends.

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke doko e? Mrs. Haruno asked.

"He'll be arriving soon." Mikoto replied.

"Aa. Sou ka." Mrs. Haruno wiped her tears and went back to/ near Sakura's coffin.

'Sasuke where are you?' Mikoto thought.

_**WITH SASUKE**_

"_Sakura, why'd you have to die? Why'd you have to sacrifice your life for me? You're driving me insane! Sakura! Sakura! Why? Why? Sakura!" he cried. Suddenly a cold breeze went past him. He felt hands embracing him. He felt something cold touch his cheek. He jolted his head up and looked face to face with the girl in front of him. It was Sakura. She cupped his cheek and he smiled. She went closer and closer and closer until their lips touched. After a few minutes, she broke away and told him goodbye._

"_Goodbye Sasuke. I Love You!" Then she faded away. He cried once more. _

**SAKURA'S FUNERAL**

It was time to lower down the coffin and they did. Mrs. Haruno cried one more upon looking at her own daughter inside the coffin. She hugged her husband and threw her white rose and a bouquet of cherry blossoms. Everybody was now throwing their white and red roses together with their bouquet of cherry blossoms. Still, many would be seen crying but other people's face were passive; afraid to show emotion nor weakness. Sasuke did not come to Sakura's funeral.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san but Sasuke cant com. I think he is still having a hard time to accept the fact that Sakura's dead." Mikoto and Kiru's eyes winced.

"Its alright, I can understand. Its just like what my wife is going through. Kiru said and smiled.

"Thank you Haruno-san" Mikoto smiled and walked to her car or would I rather say limo or Lamborghini.

**SASUKE**

Sasuke went back to his house and opened the gift once more. He placed the picture frame beside his clock and threw the box away but then he noticed a pink scented paper so he hurriedly grabbed it. There on the letter it wrote:

_My Dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_ Happy Birthday! I Love You! I Love You so much that I already hate myself for loving a cold-hearted bastard like you!! Xp JOKE!! I Love You so much that I would rather die than live a million years without knowing you. You were the best thing that happened to me. I knew this day would come for me to say goodbye. If you're actually wondering how I knew when my death, well I've always had these death movie-like dreams. Every night at the start of July, I always sleep uncomfortably because in my dreams there's this girl with unusual pink hair driving her car with her parents at the back seat. Then there was this enormous truck that suddenly crashed into them. Everyday, I seem to notice you looking concerned for my well-being which makes me very sad and confused on why you're really concerned for me and so one day, maybe that was last that I went to a fortune telling store. The fortune teller asked me so many questions and most of them were about my dream. The fortune teller told me that my days here in earth are counted. I was confused as to why would Kami-sama take my breath away at such a young age. But days later, I accepted the fact that I would die soon because there's no escaping death when its already proposed by Kami-sama. Death anyways is part of the cycle of life. I guess that 's just fate as Neji always say. You can never change your fate. I guess I was just too inconsiderate for other peoples emotions because my world revolves around you. Oh and when I'm buried please go to my house and ask my mom for a cute pink box that is hidden under my bed. It was supposed to be my surprise for your 20__th__ birthday but it seems fate is just too cruel nowadays. Fate wont even let me reach my 18__th__ birthday, my wedding and the time when I would have made my family with you. But anyways Sasuke, I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SO and a bunch of SO'S SO MUCH!!_

_ LOVE,_

_ Your-soon-to-be-wife:_

_ Uchiha Sakura_

Sasuke cried and cried his tears out.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me? I could've made your life much more happier. Sakura! Why?! Why?!" He stayed up all night wondering what Sakura would be doing at heaven. After several hours, he couldn't take it anymore he need to sleep, his eyes dropped and he fell into a deep slumber.

**SASUKE'S DREAM**

"Sakura? Are you there?"

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"Sakura, I missed you so much." He ran to Sakura and embraced her protectively. Sakura's eyes softened and she kissed him gently. After a few minutes, she broke away

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sasuke, I…I…I don't know what came into me. I was supposed to tell you but my heart was aching. It told me not to tell you so I followed my heart. I had no courage to tell you the truth. I was afraid that if I told you, you would be overprotective of me and I'm afraid that you be stressing yourself just for me. So I decided that I would just forget about it and stay normal or act normal just like before all of this happened." She frowned at her speech.

CRING CRING

"Sakura! Sakura!" She was slowly backing away and fading frown his sight.

"Sakura! Sakura come back!." He started to run after her but she was just too far and so he failed.

**END OF SASUKE'S DREAM**

"Box! The Box! Sakura's home! Mrs. Haruno! Box!." He calmed himself down, ran down the street, going to Sakura's house. Sakura's house was only 3 blocks away from his home.

"Excuse me Mrs. Haruno but I need to go to Sakura's room." Mrs. Haruno smiled then nodded. He hurriedly went into her room. He searched her room. Cabinet by cabinet, closet by closet, the cubicle, the library and he remembered it was under the bed. Under her bed he found, the box that he was looking. He grabbed the box and opened it. In it he found her paintings of him, her albums, DVD's, CD's, and compositions. He went back to the Uchiha mansion bringing with him the box.

He took out his guitar and began playing 2 of her compositions.

_TONIGHT by FM STATIC_

_I remember the times we spent together  
On those drives  
We had a million questions  
All about our lives  
And when we got to New York  
Everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
Tonight_

I remember the days we spent together  
Were not enough  
And I used to feel like dreamin'  
Except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you here now  
Would hurt so much

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight

I remember the time you told me  
About when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night  
That just couldn't wait

I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late

I remember the time you sat and told me  
About your Jesus  
And how not to look back  
Even if no one believes us  
When it hurts so bad  
Sometimes not having you here  
I sing  
  
_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can't just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_

I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you I can't just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight

_NO AIR by JORDIN SPARKS ft. CHRIS BROWN_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon live without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care  
So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin live without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air

No more

No air

Baby

There's no air, no air

Hey, oOoOo

Oooooooooooooh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon live without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,

No air


End file.
